Trust Me
by Melissa013
Summary: Set after Bridesmaids Revisited. Rogan. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The End

"Oh crap." _I slept in, again. Paris, she did this, I'll kill her_.

Yesterday was the day from hell, Honor's wedding turned into a complete fiasco. Rory ended up getting plastered by herself, and ran into Doyle who only made the night better. Desperate she turned to her only friend at Yale, Paris. Once again she found herself depressed with Paris grumbling about men, too. Men sucked, Logan sucked.

"PARIS!" Rory yelled. "I'm borrowing clothes!" She had almost tripped on her sage dress that spanned Paris's bedroom. Looking slightly disheveled with no time to shower Rory applied some quick makeup and put some gel in her hair. Dumping out the contents of her purse Rory pulled out her keys and her cell phone.

* * *

Pulling her keys out of her hoodie pocket, she unlocked the door. _Please let him not be here. _She quietly opened the door, peeking around the door there was no sight of Logan. The living room was just like they left it the night before except for a stack of cardboard boxes on the pool table. Grabbing the lot of them, she went to the bedroom. Finding a cd, she popped the tunes into the player. With a full blast of music she started with her clothes. The mind numbing reality of the Logan's Thanksgiving got to her as soon as she opened her first drawer. Memories were being thrown at her with rapid fire this apartment was swarming with Logan. She couldn't believe it. She, Rory Gilmore, loved him. She remembered when she said those magical words. It had slipped out, it felt right, and she knew it was true. Her heart was starting to melt, Rory found her self on the mahogany floors her tears making it hard for her to breathe. She looked around_, this is what this feels like_ _being cheated on._ She now fully understood what Lindsay felt, maybe not completely. Dean and Lindsay were married, her and Logan were not. But it still hit too close to home. Was this Karma? She stood up slowly wiping her tears with sleeves.

She walked over to the bathroom, pulling off her tennis shoes followed by the rest of her clothes. Starring at her self in the mirror she felt dirty, everything had pilled on her. Maybe I did bring this on myself she thought. The water was turned on full blast, the pour of hot water emitting from the spout, she scrubbed her self raw with the loofa.

Pulling on her own clothes, she heard the front door slam. Rory's eyes immediately closed. She knew it was him.

"Rory!" yep that was definitely Logan. He had finally made his way to the bedroom "Rory…"

"Logan..." Rory whispered her voice trailing as she said his name. She had just gotten out of the shower. Her eyes were bloodshot from her tears and her skin irritated.

"Rory," he whispered as he stood in front of her," I'm sorry. Ace, I love you more than any thing else in this world. I fucked up, I'm sorry. Please believe me Rory. I thought we were broken up, and you know that I don't completely know all the rules regarding these things, but I would never, ever, do anything to intentionally hurt you." He looked on at her expectantly; her blue eyes were swollen with grief.

Rory wiped away the stream of fresh tears with her sleeve, "I did this Logan, and this is my fault."

"What?" Logan breathed.

There was a long pause, her emotions were getting the best of her - she was struggling not to be hysterical. As she spoke she found herself leaning against the bedroom wall for support, by the end of her speech Rory was back on the ground. "I did this Logan. I'm a horrible person. I... I... I never told you this. I slept with my ex-boyfriend, Dean, and he was married." She was starring off into space her eyes, glassy with new tears, this wasn't the heart breaking balling of an hour ago, but a silent more desperate cry. "I did this to us Logan, Dean cheated on his WIFE with me. I was the other woman, I ruined their marriage. Their marriage."

Logan's eyes were wide. _This is defiantly not what I expected. _"Rory its okay." Logan knelt down to her, his hands holding her. He paused_; this is defiantly not what I expected, ever_. "Rory, honey, Look at me."

She timidly raised her eyes, his hands comfortably touching her face.

"This is not your fault. You made a mistake, and so did I. I thought we weren't together anymore after the fight, you never called me. You and Dean have nothing to do with us. I'm sorry Rory, please don't move out, be with me. I need you." What was this, Logan Huntzberger the great playboy admitting out loud that he needed someone? He didn't need anyone, and certainly not a girl. Given the circumstances he would have laughed his ass off if someone in recent months would have told him that he would tell a crying girl he needed them. Oh, how things change when your heart is involved.

Suddenly she realized why she was here her eyes madly darting side to side she started to get angry. The thought of her with her jaw open in the room the night before, she felt stupid. Rory stood up, preparing for the assault. Words came to her spewing out, half from disgust in herself the other at Logan. "Logan, I can't do this anymore. I'm so messed up right now, we are messed up right now. I just can't live here. I need to deal with me and my feelings about you." She went from sobbing to rage in 3 seconds flat, those women and their hormones.

"Rory…" Logan was half shocked in this change of pace, he stood up and attempted to touch her before she cut him off.

"You can not honestly expect me to just roll over like that Logan, to break up with someone you have to tell the other person. Mr. Life and Death Brigade can't even break up with his girlfriend."

"Hey, Rory, lets talk about communication. Remember how you told me you weren't going to Yale anymore, or the fact that your grandmother told me it was your birthday."

Rory stared at him livid. "You know what, I don't need this, and I defiantly don't need you." She moved past him, and turning at the door, she said, "Good bye Logan."

Logan looked around, bewildered. _What the hell just happened? She just broke up with me that's what happened._ He heard the slam of the front door. With this sound he punched the wall; his hand collided with the sheet rock, making a sizeable fist hole.


	2. War

Paris's and Doyle's apartment was trashy to say the least. It wasn't outskirts of Mexico or anything, but it defiantly resembled Federal funded low income housing. Sure it had running water, hot in the morning if you were lucky but the constant noise of sirens, babies crying, and couples fighting were heard all day, all night. Although 5 to 7 am was always eerie, some how everyone was passed out or knocked out.

Rory woke up during this time; she padded her way to her window, and drew up the blinds. Her coffee pot was timed perfectly, and was ready about the time the light playfully made its way through the curtains. She sat wrapped up in her throw blanket staring out the window sipping her heavenly brew. The morning was always peaceful, the calm of the storm to say, there was nothing complex about it. It was all about her and the sunrise.

She wasn't nearly as sad as she thought she would be. It had been two weeks since she officially told Logan it was over, he didn't try to make contact, and neither did she. Rory Gilmore who seemed to have been hopping from one boyfriend to the next, never took the time to figure out what she really wanted what she wanted. This new freedom she embraced like the coffee she had a kung-fu grip on.

* * *

Her eyes were slightly blurred, she had built her self a small fort with books. Her highlighter was even tired. She was now a complete pro at multitasking, her right hand solely used for notes in margins while her left was able to draw straight lines against the words.

It wasn't until one that she packed her mound and headed out into the darkness. It was an oddly satisfying experience, walking alone at night, with nothing but the lantern like lights to guide her way. The rough neighborhood never paid her any trouble, but just setting out against it made her feel invincible.

She finally made her way up to her apartment, right below her door to the inside laid a single red rose but it wasn't real. It was a plastic and resembled something you would find at a Wal-Mart, for 99 cents for a pack of 30. _Was even Logan was too cheap to by roses now?_ It was strategically placed, its note attached with thin red ribbon held a note.

Rory,

Why are roses meant to represent love...?  
When roses die?

She should have been expecting this, but she hadn't. It had been two weeks of nothing, a perfect nothing. She twisted the flower between her fingers; she smiled and opened the door. Her smile faded though when she remembered, when she remembered it all.

* * *

Rory clicked open her cell phone, she was already on her third trip to the coffee cart to get her fix.

"Hey Honor."

"Hi, how are you doing?" Honor responded.

"I've been better, but I'm defiantly doing much better."

"Oh that's good! I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something today."

"Oh um, sure Honor."

"Oh great, I'm hauling along Stephanie just so you know. See you at 1, okay?

"See you then Honor."

Rory wasn't exactly sure why she agreed to this, she had avoided anyone in contact with Logan, but they were her friends too now. She was at the meeting place, a quaint little restaurant across town, it was shabby chic somewhere the boys wouldn't be caught ever.

"Honor, Stephanie hi." Rory beamed sitting down at the table.

"Hey Rory, I'm glad you came, it's been so long. My wedding wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Rory breathed out. The two didn't notice or make no expression that they did.

"So Rory where have you been all my life? Finn has been driving me mad, this whole break got old real quick."

"Oh I've been around at the library mostly." Rory responded not looking up from her menu, staring determinedly at the list of soups.

"Ah I forgot you actually did that studying thing."

"How could you forget? I mean she's always hauling around books. Rory you should really invest in a forklift. Maybe Logan will buy you one for next Christmas." Honor suggested.

"Honor, I don't think he will be doing that." Rory said, "We broke up."

"Oh my god! What happened? I'll kill him Rory, I'll KILL him."

"Honor that's not necessary."

"It's a mutual decision," Rory offered, "we don't want the same things. He can't give me what I want, and I can't deal with him anymore. It's best for the both of us honest."

"But Rory, you two are like peas and carrots, peanut butter and jelly. What is ice cream with out a cone?" Honor started.

"Honor, really." Rory pleaded.

"Wait, oh my god this makes so much sense. Logan has been spending so much time with us lately, tagging along then passing out on somebody's couch. I didn't realize you kicked him out. I thought you two were just on the rocks or something." Stephanie added.

"Ha no Steph, but these rocks are pretty big our ship isn't going to sail again. I didn't kick him out. It's his apartment I can't kick him out. I moved out a few weeks ago." _Two weeks exactly, but who's counting?_ "We broke up guys, its over. I'm sorry he didn't tell you guys, but it's something that's likely not going to change. Ever."

"Oh. Well can I beat him up? He might stop sleeping on my couch…" Steph said with a laugh. It wasn't a real laugh, a quick awkward laugh. She would be having a talk with Logan next time she saw him.

Rory just laughed. The lunch date continued on with no mention of Logan, but Rory's mind couldn't help but wander back to Logan. His goofy grin kept creeping into her mind. She shoved the memory of him several times. After the girls said their goodbyes Rory got an idea. It would involve a florist, and it was perfect. She wanted to shove Logan further away and she thought of a perfect way to do it. Never mind that he hadn't told his friends about their breakup. Likely he was avoiding the pelting of questioning and curse words that would be thrown at him. She didn't care and she wanted to hurt him, rub salt in the wound to speak. She needed to show him that this was over, and for good.


	3. Wine

The boys were all around the pool table, plotting their next event. Logan was still rolling the dead rose with his fingers.

"Oi mate, I didn't know you and reporter girl were into the kinky "love is pain" scene."

"Finn..."

"Hey who am I to judge? Maybe you two are on to something. I mean I am the original exotic."

"Sorry to disappoint Finn but we aren't. We're, well I don't know what we are doing."

"Such a sweet note she leaves you too." Colin added.

Finn held it up and read it with his Passion of the Christ voice, "This dried, crumpled, lifeless rose is all that remains of our love. So sweet of reporter girl."

Rory walked out of Logan's apartment not but two hours ago. Her retaliation bomb was successfully put in place. She was back at the Yale Daily News proof reading, checking and double checking. She was just starting to get into a rhythm when she was interrupted.

"Rory Gilmore? Can you sign please?" A man asked. He was obviously a courier.

"Um yes." She took the fake wand like pen and signed her name which appeared in a scribble on the screen. He handed her the package, it was wrapped neatly in brown paper. There was nothing to special about it.

Undoinging the wrapping she found a letter.

Rory,

I enjoyed your gift thoroughly, how sweet of you. A dead rose. I will cherish it forever.

You think I'm giving up now, well we've only begun.

Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are my everything.

Cheers Logan

Inside the box was a bottle of wine.

Not but a minute later her phone rang. It was Logan.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Ace, did you get my package. Silly question actually I know you got it."

"What do you want Logan?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat today."

"Oh I don't think so Logan."

"Why not Ace, got something important to do? That Monday edition is going to be flying out, the headlines this week are going to be so thrilling." She could tell he was smirking while he spoke.

"No Logan, I have a lunch date." She lied.

"A lunch date? How cute. Does he have to be home by 1 for his nap?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then, bye."

"Do I get a rain check?"

"A what?" Was he serious?

"A rain check on a date?"

"I know what a rain check is, I was just making sure my connection wasn't going out because you couldn't possibly expect me barring a large piano falling on my head go with you anywhere, ever again. Good bye Logan."

"Well if I'm providing the drink, I might as well spring for the food, right?" he paused. "Rory, I miss you." There he said it finally.

"Logan..."

"Come on Ace; let me buy you a fortune cookie."

"Logan, I don't know."

"How about dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Can't see that far into the future Ace?" His smirk was back in full swing, Rory could hear it.

"I have to check my schedule."

Logan pauses for a minute, "So?"

"I can't do it now."

"So you'll call me?"

"I'll call you."

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews. I was struggling for ideas for this chapter.


	4. Not Getting Any

"How could he have not known? He should have known, I have been going to that club every Monday, for 30 years how could he have not known that it was my parking spot. Needless to say he moved it. The whole debacle made him look like a complete moron let me tell you. He couldn't rent a golf cart after the staff ignored him, he ended up leaving." Richard said with triumph.

"Wow Grandpa, who knew going to the club could be so eventful."

"Why yes I guess it is," Richard mused. "So how are things at school?"

"Oh they are good; the paper is a lot of work. I mean who knew being editor would be so much work. Classes are tough."

"How are you and Logan? I haven't run into him in a while. Your not planning on running away to Peru are you?"

"No grandpa. Actually we broke up."

"Oh." It was a statement not really a means by which to pry.

"Yeah…" she looked down at the spaghetti determinedly swirling it her fork around it. "So what else is new with you, how's grandma? Any new gossip I should know about."

Rory had gone from completely upset with Logan to completely regretting her decision. She found herself flirting with him from a distance, it wasn't that she had forgotten about the past few months but she had truly missed him, her best friend who happened to be amazing in bed. Now with her grandpa she was attacking her spaghetti angry with herself.

* * *

"Dear god, it's bright outside. Remind me why were up again?"

"Finn you promised you would go shopping with us, remember?" Stephanie lied. "Rory here is going out with Huntzberger."

"Oh really love? I thought you two were on the rocks."

"Finn, just because they are going out doesn't mean they are together."

"Who cares if they're together? Are they shaking up again is my question."

This time Rory spoke up. "Finn no. At least not yet. I mean I don't know."

"You don't know if you're having sex Rory? And here I thought that was standard high school health education in the US. In Australia it was a lot more hands on at least for me anyways," He said with a wink, "but I thought they told you something about it."

"Finn!"

"Well if you must know, Luv. When a man loves a woman..." with that Stephanie slapped his arm right as they walked into a boutique.

"Now that Rory is gorgeous", it was her sixth outfit. Constructed by Finn and Stephanie, noticeably so because it had no traces of Rory. It was enough to make any man drool. "Luv, you think you might be interested in dying your hair. I can personally assure you that you can have your way with me and time anywhere."

"Rory, you look stunning. It's bold, well at least for you, but not sluty." Rory smiled remembering _Logan likes sluty though, well at least in the privacy of our bedroom._

Finn's phone started to vibrate. It hand an odd positioning in his front pocket, he just smiled and answered it.

"Oh its you… No actually I'm shopping with Reporter girl and Steph… Sure hold on mate."

"Here Rory he wants to talk to you." With that Finn handed Rory the phone.

"Hey Logan."

"I thought you said you were going to call me?"

"Oh I was, I am, I mean I'm talking to you now aren't I."

"So you're shopping?"

"Yeah I have a date, and I wanted some expert opinions."

He sounded crestfallen when he responded with an, "oh okay." Little did he know she was actually shopping for their date.

"Anyways about our date, how about tonight?"

"I'm free when ever you are." Logan said with a smile. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure thing."

Later that night…

"Steph why the hell am I so nervous? I shouldn't be nervous. I've been out before. I've been out as friends before. Hell I've done both with Logan. Why am I doing this again? I thought I hated him. Do you remember that? Me and Logan weeks ago, finito finished no more."

"Whoa whoa easy girl. You're giving him a chance remember?"

"Oh my god I am." Rory paused. "Why the hell am I doing that? He doesn't love me. Casanova can't have a girlfriend when he sleeps with an entire bridal party. What am I thinking, this so isn't going to work. He'll just do it again."

"Rory, honey, he loves you. Which I must admit is strange, but when was with you he hung up his playboy hat. You two just need to talk, communication ruined what you two have. However, tonight you two are going out. You aren't getting back together for sure, you might not be friends after tonight but you guys will talk maybe clear the air."

"Your right Steph, freak out over."

"Good because damn girl he's going to melt when he see's you."

"You think?" Rory said with a grin. She was lookn' hot and she knew it. She wasn't about to look like a bum she wanted to bring out the big guns.

Meanwhile…

"So you and Rory tonight? Do we need to vacate the premises for when Reporter Girl gets here?" Colin asked still focused on beating Finn on Madden 2006.

"We're having dinner tonight Colin, but we aren't coming back here."

"Oh so where are you taking her then?" Finn asked. "Rory may be small but you two in your two-seater could be kind of cramped." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you'll get some tonight; we won't have to coddle you anymore. It's been real annoying, mate, you sulking."

"I'm not getting any tonight," Logan commented while scrunching his hair, "I don't even know if she wants me back. I mean she sent me a dead rose. That doesn't scream I want you back to me."

Now it was Finn's turn to roll his eyes. "Reporter girl took the time to send you something; she wouldn't do that if she wasn't interested." Colin looked at Logan and nodded in agreement.

"You know Finn, when did you get so smart?"

"I always have been mate."

* * *

Do you guys like the format of the first two chapters or this better, please let me know. Thank you for all your reviews, it helps me get motivated. :) 


	5. Wait

It wasn't like she didn't love him anymore. She did. She truly did. But. Yes but it wasn't working anymore. This trust issue had been blown out of the water. It definitely sunk the ship this time. He cheated on her, or at least she thought so. He certainly thought otherwise. Tonight was going to be the night they set things straight. Maybe they would work things out. He may just have an Ace up his sleeve, or maybe they would just come crumbling down.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Um sure just let me grab my coat."

They walked out to his car in silence. It was awkward for both of them. Not really sure how to act around each other. This was something completely new for him. This was his first real breakup and for the both of them their first adult argument.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He responded closing the door.

They pulled up to a small Asian restaurant. They had never been there before, not with any of their friends and certainly not alone. The place looked nothing like their usual caliber. It was quaint. Humble was nothing he ever associated himself with. But tonight it fit perfectly. He knew he couldn't win her back with an elegant dinner, and a new car. He had to grovel, beg even.

They walked in. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. What was the proper procedure for groveling dinners? This was foreign land to him. They weren't even greeted at the door, this surprised her entirely. She looked up at him questionably.

"Lets sit up here by the window." He pulled the chair out for her; he couldn't shake his proper upbringing.

Soon an Asian lady appeared, he greeted her in Vietnamese. He spoke for a long while; she nodded and left them alone. Returning shortly after with hot tea.

"So should we start this now or beat around the bush for a while." He said.

"Well since it's already out of the closet we might as well." She replied.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am. I really am – sorry. I know I messed up but I will do anything. Even if I have to wait until your old and I am even older I will wait. Please, please forgive me."

She looked up at him. "I wish it were that easy. I mean wow; you were able to do all that behind my back. I mean technically we weren't speaking but you should have some judgment. You can't just expect me to forgive you."

"What do you want me to do? Just name it. Ill do it. One more chance. Just one more."

"I don't think I can give you another chance. I mean look at you. You're beautiful; you have a flashy sports car, a smile that could melt an ice berg. You – you are perfect, something so perfect that women can't wait to get a hold of you. People fight and when they fight your not suppose to run off and sleep with multiple floozies. It's not like it was just one, it was more that a couple, it was more than a few. What happens next year when you go away on business? We have a stupid fight and you run off to be with one of your hot shot co-workers. I can't do that; I can't risk you hurting me." She wasn't looking at him now her eyes already glassy. "You hurt me." She whispered.

Just then like a lifeline, the small lady returned with their food.

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." Despite her rant he was determined to win. He stuck out a toothy grin in response. "Duck has always been your favorite."

"I can't go back to where we were. I need some time apart." Lies all lies. She knew this wasn't even close to true. She had spent the last few weeks dreaming about him, hell they even flirted over their gift war. "I want to stay broken up, but I know I won't be able to handle seeing you with anyone."

"I'm not going to see anyone if that's what you want. I want you. I want to prove to you that no matter what I'll be here. I'll wait, I will."

* * *

Sorry about the lack in updates(they will be more fequent now :) ). Im actually using this chapter for a school project. What do you guys think? Should they get back together soon? or should I make more trouble? let me know! 


	6. Need

_"I can't go back to where we were. I need some time apart." Lies all lies. She knew this wasn't even close to true. She had spent the last few weeks dreaming about him, hell they even flirted over their gift war. "I want to stay broken up, but I know I won't be able to handle seeing you with anyone."_

_"I'm not going to see anyone if that's what you want. I want you. I want to prove to you that no matter what I'll be here. I'll wait, I will."_

"So... friends? I mean for now." She asked.

He didn't want to agree to that but as the conversation had gone he felt he was lucky. He nodded "Friends."

This was another something new for them. She had always said she would be friends with guys after they broke up, kissed or whatnot. He never really had a conversation like this before either, this being his first relationship that lasted longer than his casual flings. Now the pair we just friends, they both knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. In these situations something always happened.

* * *

She had been coming to the same courtyard since school started up again. It was her own personal quite time just a world of books and the company of her favorite music.

Her afternoon lunch always consumed there, kind of a hidden secret from everyone else all bottled up in the cafeteria and its extending areas.

He had been following her since the breakup, he had class at this time before the change in semester so he always assumed she just ate lunch in the cafeteria, he was wrong. The only trace of his presence was the litter of buds he left behind. He had become quite the smoker since they had their dinner meeting, it bothered him how she seemed so distant lately and refused to acknowledge something was wrong. The truth was that she missed him horribly but she was having a hard time letting go of everything not just with him but with everything else. She was at her finally stages now though, she had cried more than once. Actually she cried everywhere; in the shower, driving, in bathrooms and in fact she was crying right now.

Glancing down at his watch absent mindedly he cursed the realizing the time. He moved away from the fence and put his cigarette out with the turn of his toe. Sighing as he turned away. But this time he decided he wasn't going to walk away. It had been a few days since their dinner, but not much contact had been made between them.

She closed her book, and furiously whipped her eyes. Fuck another wasted hour, she thought. She whipped her eyes on her sleeve; at least she was used to this routine and conveniently stopped wearing mascara for the first half of her day. She didn't really need it anyways.

"Hey you," he said once again leaning against the fence.

She wiped under her eyes one last time and whispered, "hey."

"You okay? Because you don't look it."

She shuffled her feet in response.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything you know. Who am I to judge?" He joked trying to play the situation off.

"When did everything get too hard?" she breathed.

"When did what get so hard?" he replied as he reached out for her.

"Life, school… everything."

"It's not meant to be simple," he replied his voice trying to calm her pulling her into a hug.

She looked up, her eyes were a swirling sea of blue. She whispered his name and breathed in his ear, "I love you." Fresh tears appeared as she spoke.

"I love you too."

They stayed in that position for a moment, the world moved on without them, but they were stuck right there in that moment.

Pulling back he asked, "So do you want to move back in with me? I don't like you living there." He was struggling to tell her what he really wanted to say, the truth. Nobody in his family ever laid all their cards out on the table, he said it though. "I miss you. I can't stand you not being there when I wake up. I need you." He, Mr. Invincible needed her, and he finally admitted it out loud.

She nodded in reply a smile finally forming.

* * *

What do you guys think? Is it done? I'm not sure... if anyone has any ideas of where i should go leave them :) 


	7. Making Up

Rated: M

_Pulling back he asked, "So do you want to move back in with me? I don't like you living there." He was struggling to tell her what he really wanted to say, the truth. Nobody in his family ever laid all their cards out on the table, he said it though. "I miss you. I can't stand you not being there when I wake up. I need you." He, Mr. Invincible needed her, and he finally admitted it out loud._

_She nodded in reply a smile finally forming._

* * *

" Logan give me back my shirt."

"Not a chance Ace. Sleep naked."

"What? Logan no. No way."

"Why not Ace? It's nothing I haven't seen before. Plus it will take one more step out of tomorrow morning. I won't need to take it off."

" Logan come on, gimme," she whined.

"Nope. This is just the way I like you."

"You're insufferable you know that Huntzberger."

"Just part of my charm. Now comere," pulling her into his arms.

" Logan," she groaned. "Didn't you see mine not but ten minutes ago."

"Yup," he grinned.

"Then… what seems to be the issue."

"Hey I'm young, just entering my prime years." He grinned in response, taking her hand and guiding her down to his erection. "See."

" Logan!"

"Yeah Ace?" he replied nibbling on the soft skin below her ear. His hot breath sending a tingling sensation throughout her body.

She pushed away from him slightly, cutting off his kisses. "Do you love me Logan?"

"Of course I love you," he eyed her questionably.

"I want to move on," she paused, "from everything that happened. I want to trust you again."

"Okay," he replied seriously.

She stared at him, the serious stare of his brown eyes. His eyes were opening up to her, letting her know that he was being sincere.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes," she replied. The mood changed once again as he felt his skin tingle under her touch. Her hands roamed his body slowly burning sensations along the way.

He reacted quickly to the change of pace lifting her up on top of him. The kisses between them turned form soft and soulful, to desperate and urgent. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue increasing their frantic kisses.

Grinding her hips into his she relished in his smell, his taste, and the exquisite sight before her. His abs were already starting to glisten, their friction causing them to heat up the room.

Not being able to stand the sensation of his erection rubbing outside her she moved away from him and pulled off his boxers. Gazing at him with a smile of victory painted across her face. She wanted to feel him inside her, to get that connection she desperately wanted between them.

With her smile, he flipped them over. He wouldn't be able to hang on much longer and he wanted the main event. He slipped a finger inside of her and she let out a moan of pleasure as he started moving it in and out of her. With his other hand he moved to the nightstand, reaching in and grabbing a condom. He ripped the foil wrapper with his teeth, plucking the rubber from the package. He thought about handing it to her for her to put on him, but she was already engrossed in pleasure.

She whimpered as he pulled his finger out of her, a frown in place. She reached down to his hand, but was stopped when she felt him slide into her slowly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft moan.

The sensation of her tight cunt surprised him every time. "Do you know how good you feel?" he breathed into her ear.

The combined force of his breathy words and his penis gliding in and out of her was making he lose her breath.

He started out slowly then gradually quickening the pace. He pushed deep into her, moaning her name with each respective thrust. Each moan he made sent shivers through her body causing her to yell his name.

Her legs instinctively went around his hips to pull him further in. "Harder," she breathed.

"What?"

"Please," she begged, "harder."

"Like this?" he asked a wicked grin on his face. He immediately increased his speed, no longer pausing when he was entirely in her.

"Yes!" she screamed.

She felt complete with him slamming into her, she was starting to feel completely limp as he thrust into her. She called his name, and he responded by continuing to jam himself into her with no sign of relenting his thrusts.

His thrusts became more frantic with her words, and suddenly her whole body shook. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and with her relief, her cunt naturally tightened sending him along with her.

They laid together for a few minutes, relishing in the sweet mix of sweat and his cologne. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear as they cuddled. "I love you. I always will."

Her brain was still foggy with their last few hours. She held onto him, finally raising her face to meet his, then letting it fall on his chest. She mumbled into his chest "I know."


End file.
